Obscurity
by De Entertainer
Summary: This might be your typical 'Mikan travels elsewhere and turns cold' story, but in each story, there's a different plot and those plots aren't always the same. Mikan is sick of being the light, "Shall I try the taste of darkness now? Not that I haven't before..." "I never really wanted to be the heroine anyway. I was of no importance." Taking a break, yes, on HIATUS.
1. The Beggining

**I hope you find pleasure while reading this. This is dedicated to **_**Hikari-chama**_** who has helped me various times. Thank you **_**Hikari-chama**_**!**

* * *

Mikan

It's just another day of horrible, horrible school. I'm sitting at my desk with Natsume and Ruka.

In fact, I'm trying to sleep peacefully. I'm sick of them calling me an idiot; do they know this is for them? Acting like an idiot isn't as easy as it seems.

Here I am, pretending to sleep, snoring like a dumb idiot, waiting for Jinno to just punish me, "Mikan Sakura!" The thing is I'm not in the mood for that today. "WHAT?" I spat out as everyone turned their heads to me, looking startled.

Jinno looked startled as well. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "Detention."

I stood up, cocking my head to the side, "Well then, Jin-Jin, honey, I'm sorry to say this, but I refuse." I crossed my arms, staring him straight in the eye.

"Sakura..." he waved his wand (whatever it is) tauntingly.

"It's Yukihira. _Yu-ki-hi-ra_, engrave that into your brain."

Several gasps were heard across the room.

I swiftly walked over to someone's desk and just sat on it, crossing my legs together. I grin with a big Cheshire grin, "Shall I try the taste of darkness now?" The grin got wider, (if it was even possible) "Not that I haven't before." I add.

Then, I jump off the random guy's desk, gave Jinno one last glance and jumped out the window.

I land and head straight to where I knew Rei-oppa definitely was. Northern forest.

Ah, now you're confused, Rei-_oppa_? Have I ever told you the "Yukihira" family was originally from South Korea? Well, you don't know everything about me. Recently, we've been taking Hangul lessons, though just the basics since we were going to go on a field trip to Seoul in a week or so. Too bad I'll be there before them!

I could remember all their faces laughing at my "stupidity" for constantly giving the wrong words and not even being able to recognize the Hangul alphabet, of course it was an act. Ha! They must be idiots; I'm the one who knows how to speak Korean and write Hangul _fully_...

I was on the verge of tears. How could they? After so many years...

I hug Rei-oppa from behind when his tall figure came into view. "Hi." I said plainly.

"You're not supposed to be hugging me..." He whispered, turning around as I let my hands fall to my side.

I let out a shaky breath, "I want to go home."

Before he could say, 'This _is_ your home.' And argue about keeping our identities, I let a tear spill out of my eye, "As in _home_."

* * *

I hopped into the black limousine along with Rei-oppa, slipping on my shades to cover my face. The chauffeur shut the car's door for me and hopped in himself as I look out the open window.

Then I see a familiar face... "Ah, Youichi!" I turn to Rei-oppa, "You idiotic brother, you didn't even tell him anything? No way in heck I'm leaving him in this jail."

"Noona!" He opened the vehicle's door, jumped in and shut it before anyone could see me.

But it was too late for that. Someone saw me and immediately yelled, "Sakura's in a limo?!" and ran to everyone screaming, "Sakura's in a limousine even though she's a one-star!" Obviously, the news about me being a Yukihira didn't leak out yet.

"Oh man, have you seen her without those ugly pig-tails?" he wolf-whistled. "Hey dude, she's not a Sakura no more, she's a freaking Yukihira!"

Or maybe it did.

When everyone finally figured out what was _actually_ going on, everyone (And I mean _everyone_) ran out the gates.

"MIKAN!" I hear yells and screams. I tell the chauffeur to shut all the windows, I then close my eyes, "Step on it." and we were on our way to Seoul. (A/N: Or, well, the airport, with the the plane that would bring them to Seoul.)

* * *

Natsume

What the heck, Mikan standing up for herself? _Impossible_.

"MIKAN!" I hear screams, shouting, yelling. Man, it sounded like a riot, why can't this dumb place you call school just be quiet, even for once? Is it really that hard?

I open one eye and spot Mikan, in a freaking limousine...

Wait a second... I open my other eye and squint. Is that Persona and Youichi?!

Ha, can't be...

...

It freaking is! I get on my feet and run, leaving my manga beside the Sakura tree, me and Mikan's Sakura tree...

"MIKAN." But it's too late, the windows closed and they travelled... wherever they're off to.

I turned to everyone who was mourning, weeping, and was just acting so dreary. "What the heck just happened?"

"Mi-Mikan is..."

* * *

Mikan

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Youichi asked as I settle my luggage beside my seat. "There's 5 minutes left until the plane arrives, it's not too late to turn ba-" Before I was able to retort, Rei-oppa just gave him a blank look, "Trust me, she wants this, and you know it. The question is, why are _you_ so reluctant to leave?"

"No reason." He quickly sputtered out.

"Youichi..." I could tell he was lying.

"I-I... Please, I just want to be with you guys, go back to Seoul and live a peaceful life for now." He quietly pleaded.

"Come here." I spread my arms wide as he stumbled into them. "It'll be all good, don't worry..." I cooed to the 9 year old boy in front of me. As he buries his face onto my shoulder and sobs quietly, I sigh.

After all, this 9 year old boy in front of me is still the kid he was when I arrived at Gakuen Alice. To me, my wonderful little brother will always be the same little brother I gently smiled at on the day of his birth.

Rei-oppa sighed and grabbed my luggage (full of clothes, disguises, my phone, laptop, you know, the sort) along with his, "It's time."

Youichi looked up and wiped his tears, "Yeah, grab hers, not mine." Rei-oppa and I chuckled as Youichi left my arms to drag his luggage (probably full of useless stuff, seeing that the two suitcases were bulky) all the way into the plane.

I smile as I run to Youichi, jumping up onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck as he stumbled, trying to drag his luggage (USELESS) yet while being careful not to drop me.

Rei-oppa quickly caught up to us from behind and gave us a smile. Me and Youichi looked at each other, cocked an eyebrow then laughed while returning his smile.

* * *

**Please review and share your thoughts, maybe some advice. Constructive criticism is a yes while plain old flaming is just a no-no.**


	2. Definition of Love

**4 reviews! I appreciate it, you guys are really nice.**

**Thanks, _DesertRose777_, I will continue! I hope nothing bad happens to my story... (Like being deleted or getting a bunch of flames...)**

**Your advice was really helpful _ .Reading01_! I'll try not to go so fast. You see, when I write and read over, I don't really realize/know my own pace, so I leave it up to the readers to tell me if anything's wrong. (I'm sorry to depend on you guys so much!) Ah, it's an idea, you see, that's just the way I want things to go in my story, it's not REAL, Gakuen Alice is 100% originally from Japan. (See? My story _is_ unique, heheh!) I don't really want to get anyone's hopes up on this since I might not meet your expectations and fail you, so I just hope you continue reading!**

**Wah! _Hikari-chama_, it's nice to see you reading one of my stories again. (I deleted my previous one. I was fed up with it. I believe I'll do much better on 'Obscurity'!) I thought you would check it out, but never expected you to actually review and support me all over again!**

**So, before we start, if you guys are confused on the title 'Obscurity' and how it relates to this right now, please don't worry and keep reading. I think you'll find a lot of surprises and mysteries in the future. The gears in my head just don't stop moving! It'll all connect in the end. (or atleast I hope)**

**So, let us start! (I'm extremely sorry for this long A/N!)**

* * *

Natsume

I sighed, holding my head between my hands. All our friends (though I'd never admit that I called them "friends") surrounding me in the quiet room.

"So you're telling me, Mikan has just travelled to another country?"

"According to the rumors, she left to become the heiress of the... Yukihira family." Yuu replied.

"Mikan's not the type to-"

"Shut it, Hyuuga, we all don't know who Mikan really is. Though I agree, I don't believe that rumor. For one, Mikan never wanted to be a heiress, so why now?" Hotaru's bloodshot eyes glared at me. Man, it's effective even with teary, red eyes.

"This is impossible." I mutter, leaning back into my chair, closing my eyes, I try to organize all my thoughts.

"No one knows what happened, there's not even a single clue of what's going on!" Tsubasa slammed his fists on the table.

Everyone sighed, some bowed their heads, some were teary eyed, some just bawling their eyes out. Damn, this... is so frustrating!

* * *

Little did they know the person they least expected to know everything, knew (almost) everything... And was also in the very same room they were in. (A/N: Wanna take guess?)

* * *

Mikan

I woke up with a start.

"Ah, she's awake."

I look around. Where am I?

"Mikan, we're almost there." Youichi checked his watch, "Just about 20 minutes."

Ah, the plane to Seoul. I nodded my head. "Sure, I can wait that long."

So we (more like 'I') spent the whole time listening to music on my iPod, usually humming along. Youichi was staring off into space and Rei-oppa was doing... something. He's always been the weird one in the family.

Then, we heard the pilot (or maybe it was the co-pilot?) announcing that it was time for landing. So we fastened our seat belts and waited.

While the plane was landing, I changed the song to 'S.E.O.U.L - SNSD & Super Junior'. Fits, huh?

When we landed and it was time to get off, I was mentally screaming and doing happy dances.

Rei-oppa, Youichi and I grab our suitcases and get off. I whispered an excited, "Woo..." while bowing to the kind stewardess who was sending us off on our way, saying things like, 'Thank you!', 'Wish you luck!' and such, though I know she never meant it. It was just part of her job.

When we enter the airport, I was so excited; I dashed out before my two brothers and just screamed to the skies, "SEOUL CITY!" as some people stared at me quizzically but didn't really mind.

I missed you Seoul... I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of lovely Seoul... Oh, how I missed you!

But my refreshing moment was ruined by someone's arms tightly hugging my waist. "Who the eff are y-" I turn around to raise one eyebrow. "S-Seo..." My eyes widen as Rei-oppa and Youichi finally catch up, panting. (Well, at least Youichi)

I squealed, "SEO!" I then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Seo, I missed you so much..." I whined while pulling out my ear buds and tucking them into my pocket. "Noona missed you so much!" I nuzzle his cheek.

It's amazing how he's about 3 inches taller than me now. Puberty does miracles, I guess. (Or maybe he was like this after all. I mean, last time I saw him when he was five or six, he was already about 3''11 inches...)

* * *

Seo

Yes, my _Noona_. Me, your little dongsaeng, you my Noona, all you'll ever think of us being. But Noona, you don't know certain things... You are very naive. I still love you, though, no matter what.

Noona is so pretty... "Noona is so pretty..." I smile gently and tuck one strand of her hair behind her ear. Noona is really, _really_ pretty.

I notice some guys walking past while staring at her; I quickly gave them a dirty look.

I'm not embarrassed to say I love my own Noona, we're not blood related so what's so wrong about it? Me being 14 and her being 17, a three year gap isn't bad! (A/N: Koreans count the day they were born as one year of their age so basically Seo is 13 and Mikan is 16 only.)

I know her wavering feelings for that Japanese dude, though... The fire caster? We've still been keeping in touch while she was in Japan secretly. She would talk about her problems and such with me on the phone.

But sadly, for both me and that fire caster, to her, love is just a feeling of one moment.

She would talk about guys who chase her, confess, she even told me that she knew that that fire caster who she calls Natsume is in love with her.

I know that Noona is very secretive and good at acting, so I try to read and observe her as much as I can when she's not looking; I want to be the person who knows every single thing about her.

I hate how she thinks she is of no importance, how she belittles herself. I will love Noona till the end of the world.

I just hope she realizes that. My lovely Shin Minha... (A/N: This will be Mikan's Korean name, completely made up, so it's not Mikan's actual name in Korean or anything.)

* * *

Rei/Persona

Youichi and I finally catch up to Mik- Well, I should call her by her actual name now. We finally catch up to Minha. Man, she runs fast with that scrawny little body of hers. (A/N: Thank you Persona, for caring about your sister's health oh-so-much.)

Then, I see..._ that_ guy, Lee Seo. In my view, he's a complete yandere.

I approach my sister, hoping that that guy won't mind. He's actually pretty scary, just not as much as me, but hey, everyone's got to have a weakness sometime around their lives.

"Minha, let's go." I say plainly as Seo raised his fist without Minha looking and glared at me, baring his teeth.

_This _is why I don't approve of this guy; Minha's just nuzzling him without paying attention to her surroundings. She says 'Seo is just too "cute!"' How is this guy cute? He's a billion times worse than Natsume. At least Natsume warms up sometime, like a tsundere. (A/N: Didn't know you had a knack for tsundere's and yandere's, Persona. Care to explain how and why you know all this?)

Minha then turned and looked up at him. "Well, let's go eat some kimchi! Kimchi is the flavor of Korea, so that should start out good-", I stopped her. "We need to go to the hanok, though."

Her eyes lit up and I knew she missed the Korean traditional house of ours. "Seeing that expression of yours, I know you want to go there."

"Let's go!" she said excitedly which made me wonder... what kind of darkness is she trying to pull off?

"Mikan... Just what type of darkness are you trying to pull off?" Youichi asked.

Well, great minds think alike.

* * *

Mikan

"Mikan... Just what kind of darkness are you trying to pull off?" Youichi asked as a vein popped near my temple.

"Just sit and watch the show, brother. Just sit." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to ignore the temptation of beating him into a pulp. "Oh and don't call me Mikan any more. I'm Minha, remember?" He quietly nodded.

Then, I cheerfully sang, "Hanok! Hanok! Let's go!" I said grabbing Seo's hand. I've always had this feeling churning and boiling in my stomach when I'm with him. He makes me feel so... calm and warm, it's so different when I'm with Natsume, when I'm with Natsume I feel so excited and just jumpy and just... too hyper that it tires me by the end of the day.

Both give out the signs of love but... love? _The word 'love'... is so powerful that once a guy says it, they have total access to a girl's heart. But no matter how many times a girl says it; she can't stop them from leaving with it._ (A/N: By anonymous)

I don't believe in love, I never have, love is merely a unknown word to me. I've said it a million times before and will do so even in the future. But I just can't help but question "love", Aphrodite and the cupid and all that idiotic romance. What "love"?

I'd like to state another quote by Brooke. _Love is like a roller coaster. When it's all over, you throw up._

Love is just that simple.

* * *

**I know this isn't much. But the plot will start to show up later on as I've said way above. Patience is a virtue, though I hope I didn't bore you. If I say Mikan instead of Minha by accident sometimes, please don't kill me and try to bear it. I'll try spotting it again.**

** So, here is my question guys, do you want, Seo, the hopeless romantic yandere or Natsume the... fire caster who stole Mikan's heart first? Personally, I love Seo, he's actually my bias. But it's up to you guys, any suggestions or a little scene that you want happening, please state in a review or PM. I hope this chapter didn't go fast like the previous one.**


	3. Unite

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I just hope more people start reading this...**

**_Kuryou-san_ and _Hikari-chama_! You two are practically my best friends here! You guys are the best.**

**Anyway, let us start.**

* * *

Mikan/Minha

Well, so far, things are good. It's so cold here, in fact, it's Christmas! Half a year passed by (with Rei-oppa overusing and over exaggerating the word, 'Yandere', I don't know why he says it a lot) and I love it here! I'm so happy I don't need to go back to... you know where.

I found out Seo lived right next door. I don't know... Maybe... Just _maybe_, love wasn't all that bad. I'm starting to fall for Seo, but he'd never return my feelings. He... doesn't even love me.

_Sigh_ So, right now, we're just, well, celebrating. Seo's birthday is on Christmas, heh; we'd make a good pair, huh? Christmas and New Year.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and your 15th birthday, Seo!" We all clapped. We didn't like spending any special occasions with others, so it was just Youichi, Seo, Rei-oppa and I. It was always us.

"Thanks!" Seo smiled gently. (A/N: Remember, these are Korean ages and they count the day of their birth as one year of their age, so Seo is only 14 and Mikan will turn 17. I'm so sorry if it's confusing. Maybe write it down?)

This was it. I'm going to try and confess to Seo tonight, I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. Seo is younger but... _Chuckle _He knows what he's doing. (At times, that is)

"Minha... Why are you chuckling out of the blue?" Youichi seemed to take my chuckle as something evil.

"Oh, shut it." I slap him playfully on the arm. "Oh, um, yeah, Seo... I need to talk to you..."

"Oh, yeah, this sure is some darkness." Youichi rolls his eyes, but I could tell Rei-oppa was resisting the urge to roll his eyes too. 'She's always been the weird one in the family', I hear Youichi's thoughts. Funny, the 3 of us consider each other the weird one. Youichi thinks I'm the weird one while I think Rei-oppa is, and Rei-oppa thinks Youichi is. We're a really great family, if mother could see us... I shook my head.

"Let's just go." I grab Seo's hand and lead him outside. "I-I need to talk to you."

"As do I," was his reply. "But you can go ahead."

"Then, h-how about on the count of three? On the count of three, you say what you want to say, and I do the same."

He thought for a few seconds, "I guess."

"Okay, here it goes..." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as we both counted to three.

1,

2,

Eep!

3.

"I-I think I'm in love with you!" met three simple words, "I love you,"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Only now had I noticed he was a full head taller than me (or maybe a little more?). Meaning, I could just easily fit my head right under his chin. Again, puberty does miracles. In a half a year, this young boy just... grew. Or maybe it was just me being extremely short, I think I'm a 5''0 or 5''2. (A/N: I don't know how to write these measurements, so correct me if you need to)

Anyway, I gazed into his soft black (with a tint of brown) orbs as he gazed at mine, the hazel colored orbs with that tint of forest green. "W-When..." we both spoke at the same time. This was impossible... H-He loved me! _Me_! Out of all the girls his age or younger, he chose... _me_.

I pecked him on the lips, "You are impossible, Seo." I avert my eyes while blushing furiously.

His wonderful deep brown eyes widened a fraction but then turned to normal after a few seconds. "You are too, Noon-"

"It's Minha, Seo. Noona's name is Minha." I blushed even more and turned around, covering my face with my hands. Only to be spun around and pulled into someone's chest, Seo's chest.

Seo seemed to be breathing in... as if he was breathing my... scent? "Do you know how many years I've waited for you?" He stroked my hair, "Well, do y-" He was interrupted by a loud squeal, "Aw!"

"What the fec-" he turned around and saw Rei-oppa sweat-dropping with a very... er, dreamy Youichi?

"...Whoops, ruined the moment there!" Youichi apologized ever-so-nonchalantly. (Mind the sarcasm, just for the slow people)

"Did he get possessed by cupid or somethin'?" Seo asked. "It's possible." Rei-oppa sighed.

"Shut up." Youichi threw a punch but Rei-oppa just blocked it. "Glad to have you back, bro." I pat him on his back.

"We have bad and badder news." Youichi turned to us.

"Youichi," I slap him on the head playfully, "Badder is not a word." "Bleh," was his wonderful response.

"We're gonna have to go back to Japan." Rei-oppa closed his eyes, "The," he cleared his throat and took a glance at Youichi, "Badder news is that one little spy has caught on to us. She or he knows everything, and I mean _everything_."

"Eff," I curse (well, that doesn't really count, does it?) "Eff, just eff, everything's just ruined!" tears started to form, "Just ruined..." I whimper and go inside my room. I think I'll just sleep it out and work it all tomorrow...

* * *

I can't sleep... Even after all that crying, I can't sleep...I turn to take a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall. 4:52 are the numbers I read. I sigh and sit up. This is ridiculous.

"Minha?" my door opens then shuts. "Mm, Seo?" I sigh.

"Everything will be alright," he sat on the futon with me; "I'll be coming with you guys, so..." he trailed off, stroking my hair.

I suddenly jolted up and stood. "That's it..." I exclaimed, an idea forming, "That. Is. It!" I cry, tackling Seo to the ground and kissing him crazy as his hands lay on my hips, I think that was to keep us from falling...

I finally stopped giving him pecks after 4 or so minutes, "Seo, you're amazing!" I pump my fists up in the air, "Let's go to Japan!" I exclaimed. I turned around, only to find a very dazed boy with a slightly tilted head staring at me. "Seo?" I tilt my head to the side.

* * *

And so, we finished packing. We enter the private jet as I held Seo's hand tightly.

"Will everything be all right?" I ask like a little child finally discovering what 'divorce' meant.

"I told you, everything will be alright."

But, Seo, that's not what I meant. I said, '_all _right'...

* * *

**Oh my go- I'm so sorry. This is so late, I didn't have any motivation and I was grounded for a few days too. I'm sorry if this went fast, I just really don't notice my pace. I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun writing a dazed Seo. Heh, the little boy just can't handle too much yet!**

**Share your thoughts and review maybe?**


	4. A Round About

**So, what's up guys? Thank you for reaching 20 reviews in 3 chapters, that's the highest I've ever got in 3 chapters. I'm so proud! Well, things shall be slower from now on! (I hope)**

**Let the action begin.**

* * *

Natsume

"'Sup man?"

"What up?" I say, slapping him a quick high five.

"Nothin' much, you?" Mochu asked, a slightly amused grin making its way to his tanned face.

"Stay out my business, dude." I smirk playfully.

"Oh, suck it up. You're just thinking of your lovely stripes, aren't 'cha?" he nudged me playfully.

"Why don't _you_ suck it up, man?"

"Actually, where exactly is your lovely stripes?"

"Probably fooling arou-"

Right then, the door (of the classroom) slammed open and revealed a dazed Sumire, she seemed to be mumbling something. She closed the door lightly.

"Oh, speak up Permy, we don't have all day." I say, slightly amused by her actions. She mumbled again, though it sounded like she said something like, "Hacha, acha hwam hwu huuui ee..." with more incomprehensible words.

"JUST SAY IT, WOMA-" Then, a loud _t__hud _was heard.

"Eff the world." Koko stood up, also dazed, just like Sumire was.

"What?" Anna raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Did you know a 'Mikan Sakura' never existed? Not even a 'Mikan Yukihira', not even '_Yukihira_'s?"

"What do you..." Anna spoke, furrowing her eyebrows.

A voice cackled, "Hehehe, accept the horrible truth! Ah, I love the feeling of distrust, do you not?"

"What the...?" We all looked at the door.

Yuu slowly creeped up to the door and slammed it open... only to reveal nothing but thin air. "Hehehe..." the voice faded away.

"Wha- What's happening?" Nonoko cried out, snuggling even closer to her boyfriend, Kitsuneme, as he tried to calm her down.

"Gee, I don't know, they're finally setting us free from this heck of a place?" I deadpan glaring at her. How could someone be so stupid at such a time? Are you kidding me?

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Kitsuneme furrowed his eyebrows and held Nonoko tighter.

I then raised my eyebrows and gave Kitsu a taunting stare.

And just like that, an immense fight broke out.

* * *

As I wiped some blood off the side of my mouth, I could've sworn I heard the cackling again...

No, it was probably just me, I thought as I threw another punch at Kitsuneme, this time aiming for his chest. Oh, Kitsu chose the wrong guy to pick a fight with...

* * *

Mikan/Minha

Oh, Japan, how you disgust me...

Right now, we were walking through the busy crowds of Tokyo as a few billboards had famous stars such as Arashi, Kanon Wakeshima, Ayumi Hamasaki, Yui and so on... But, that didn't really matter. What mattered was that, freaking Hyuuga Natsume was also being shown on the freakin' billboard! (A/N: Surprise, surprise, eh?)

Well, if all goes well with what I'm planning... I smirk to myself as I stroke Seo's knuckles. Did I even mention I was holding his hand? And NO, if you're thinking I'm gonna use Seo. I love Seo... I frown. My poor Seo, taken into this cruel, cruel place called Japan... He should've just sta-

"Minha?"

"Uh," I pause for a moment, "Yes, Seo?" I stop walking, turning to Seo.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Why, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I smirk.

"Oh, I just assumed-"

I shut him up with my lips. At first it was just a sweet little peck, but... I shall not say anything more.

I carefully push Seo away from me. "Let's go," I grab his hand, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin so badly. "We have other things to be doing."

"If you say so..." He smiles gently at me as we both hear a wolf whistle.

"Oh, shut up Youichi." I deadpan. "'K, 'k..." he pouted.

Rei-oppa then hailed a cab and we were on our way to Gakuen Alice.

* * *

?

Oh, this turned out to be much sooner than I had expected! Sakura sure had a knack for changing her mind. I mean, one day it was Nogi, then the next it was freakin' Hyuuga. Well, she better prepare for the worst when she arrives at Gakuen Alice. She's gonna be having nightmares... I cackle maniacally.

Oh, prepare for the worst, Sakura...

* * *

What the mystery person didn't know was that Mikan Sakura also had a few tricks up her sleeves, this will truly teach others to be aware.

Karma was always king in the first place.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk. School is just killing my free time. I hope this wasn't fast, I really needed to update. I was twitching in bed Friday morning just to be able to update, but sadly, I couldn't. So, ah, the feeling of finishing it on Sunday is good. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, my teach is really helping me with writing skills, he's the best after my last teach! Review and share your thoughts, maybe?**

**Oh, by the way, if there are any mistakes, feel free to give pointers. Just don't bash and go berserk on me.**


	5. New and Updated

**Thank you so much for supporting me you guys, daebak! There're so many mysteries starting from now on. If one reader/reviewer thinks they are catching on or something, you can review or PM what you think. If you do review it that way, please state it as a spoiler alert just in case. We don't want other people catching on, do we?**

**Oh and you **_**should **_**know by now that I don't own anything apart from Seo.**

**Seo: Annyeong!**

**If you want a better description of Seo, you might want to check out his "profile" on my bio. That should help you guys out better. (I don't know why it's all centered though, there's this glitch that FFn probably hasn't fixed.)**

* * *

Mikan/Minha

I twitch frantically in the car as Seo strokes my hand lovingly. I whisper to Seo, "I'm not ready for thi-" He interrupts my sentence with a chaste kiss on my cheek. I blush as I took a sudden interest in my neon green Chuck Taylor's. Seo tilts his head to the side slightly and cups my face in his hand towards him. "I'll be here all the way, right?" he gazes at me tenderly.

"Mm..." I mumble quietly. Seo then smiles that adorable smile of his. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pinched both Seo's cheeks. "Ah!" was Seo's (extremely cute) reaction. I puffed my cheeks and tilt my head to the side staring at Seo. "..."

"What the heck are you two doing?" Rei-oppa raised an eyebrow, looking at both of us weirdly.

"Ah, nothing-"

A very masculine voice interrupts me by saying, "We are here, sir." The driver announces that we have most definitely arrived. "Ah, yes, thank you." Rei-oppa replies, getting out of the car as I gulp hard and follow. Of course, even when we got out of the car, Seo's and my hand did not at all separate.

As we head to the now open gates, (They open automatically, with the right authorization, of course) Seo gives my hand a little squeeze. I could tell that not only was I nervous, he was as well.

Ever heard of the saying, 'Lovers resemble each other'? Well, Seo and I have just put a whole new meaning to that saying. You interpret it yourself.

As we finally enter the actual High School department of Gakuen Alice, I stare straight ahead, brushing off stares from many faces of my past. I certainly knew they didn't recognize me. I mean, did I mention my new erm, look previously? (Well, not really "look", I'm just the same old Mikan, my hair is just different.) Obviously not, but now I shall give a brief description.

My hair is a mahogany, brown (the natural brown I've had before) and cream ivory ombre with a few shocking streaks of light electric blue and green which seemed to blend in almost perfectly with my current ombre. My straight front hair (which is curved slightly on the tip) reaches my chest while my back hair is quite shaggy and only reaches a few centimeters down my ears. (A/N: Basically, her hair is Gumi's hair except the colors (of ombre) used above instead but if you want an even more illustrative, er, description then Mikan/Minha's hairstyle would be Gumi's hair in 'Killer Lady' which is by the way, my current avatar here on FFn (and if you can't see it very clearly, I suggest you Google/search it up instead), and I'm so ashamed of myself for such a poor description)

As we keep walking, I feel... miserable. If they were _really _my so-called friends, they would have been able to see through all this, and of course, they didn't.

I tighten my grip on Seo's hand and in about 5.9 more seconds of walking, we finally got to the dumb office. (A/N: Why do these 'Mikan leaving and coming back' plots always start off the actual thing in a dang office?)

"Welcome, Rei, Minha, Seo and Youichi," The HS principal gave a slight nod as a formal bow and motioned for us to sit down (on the chair(s) of course), "Come, come sit."

We all bow respectfully before taking a seat. I unlace my fingers from Seo's and I could tell he was slightly hurt by the action, but Seo, being the lovely, polar opposite of Hyuuga, of course knew much better. Oh, and before you question me, yes. It is now dropped to "formalities". Hopefully, this pisses him off.

"Why, Uncle, it's definitely my pleasure to be meeting you again." I smile a wicked grin while the others, including my uncle, one by one follow my action. I chuckle as he comments yet again on my "stupidity". "Still the same old Mikan, I see? Still a stupid little idiot like your father?" He pauses to laugh, "I fear not!"

"Oh, uncle, it has all just begun."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey, everyone!" a cheerful girl chirps, she resembled little rays of sunshine.

"Hn, stripes," Natsume Hyuuga called her over.

"Wah! Nat-kun, don't peek ever again!" She blushed, then making her way to her seat which was right next to Natsume. "Plus, where's my 'Good Morning'?"

"Oh, whatever, stripes!" he grinned. As the girl took her seat, Natsume pulled her by the waist on to his lap, resting his head (A/N: Chin? Help me out.) on her shoulder. He breathed in her cherry scent. "Good morning..." he nuzzled her neck. Oh yes, cherries were definitely his favorite fruits.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I'm a failure as an author. I hope you liked this chapter, (Insert wince here) I changed a few stuff in chapter 4, it's only the first 6 - 7 sentences though, so if you want to read those over just so no confusion will be there, I would be so happy.****The mysterious girl there with all the love from Natsume is originally what I had planned, and then I realized, 'Wait a second, in the last chapter, he was thinking of Mikan/Minha! I better fix that!', so yes. You might just want to read those few lines over if you are one of the people who read the original chapter four.**

**I hope nothing was confusing. I don't know the pace today, but I'm really giving myself a mental bullying session right now. I feel ashamed of this chapter. My description(s) were sloppy for one thing and I probably bored you guys to death. If you have a better description for some of the stuff above (Like the description of Mikan/Minha's new hair), please PM (it to) me.**

** I seriously **_**love **_**constructive criticism but I don't particularly like flames. So, any thoughts? (or corrections/pointers?)**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**I'm sorry for the short chapter I displayed for you last time. I'm just out of inspiration. That chapter was sort of a filler to just actually let you visualize how Mikan looks, since I haven't really given you a clear description of her current look.**

**And, a recommendation for readers who love stories (a little) similar to 'Twilight' or simply just love a great book, I recommend The Deviants series by Jeff Sampson. It is a three book series which is not yet completed. The first two books, 'Vesper' and 'Havoc' were outstanding. The next and last book, 'Ravage' shall come out in January 2013. Please try it out somehow. You might have the book(s) in your public library and trust me; you won't ever regret reading it. Well, it depends if you have the same tastes as me but, seriously, TRY IT. I totally recommend you to.**

**So yes, the "show" must go on now. I don't really do disclaimers since, well, if you were smart enough to know I don't own anything. I mean, there's a certain reason it is called '_Fan _Fiction'.**

* * *

Mikan/Minha

As we leave the office, to our new dorms, I think back to our conversation with uncle.

"_What are you planning to do now?" He asked, curious of my ways. "An idiot like you couldn't possibly think of a good-enough plan." _

"_Oh, well, since we're having the Christmas ball..." I trail off; assuming uncle actually knew what I was assuming. But, of course not, all I got was him, still staring at me, as if waiting for a sentence to be finished._

"_You old geezer! Sheesh, and you call me stupid? I-"_

"_What she means is," Rei-oppa interfered while clearing his throat to silence me, "She shall reveal her true identity on the day of the Christmas ball in front of the whole student body. She will also have something prepared for everyone, which I don't even know myself, sadly, but yes, that is what she intends to do as of now."_

_I whistle, "Smooth talker there, chum chum." I nudge my older brother playfully as the 3 other people in the room stare at me with raised eyebrows. _

"_Well, hey, what else do you want me to call him? Persona? I don't even get why he uses that as a fake name, he certainly has a no-good persona, if I must say so myself..." I mutter the last sentence but of course, they hear me. _

_My uncle gives a low chuckle as Youichi looks dead bored. "Okay, okay, let us discuss more tomorrow. You must be very tired-"_

"_What else could we be? A murder of crows? Though, that would be directed to Mr. Persona over there." I overemphasized the word 'persona' and said it the, erm, actual vocabulary way._

"_From your trip. Your new dorms are located on the Special Star Floor, though at the very corner to the right, just for your own convenience." He continued, smiled brightly, ignoring the glum look I gave him._

"_Ugh, we get to live in normal, plain, dull Special Star rooms? Filled with germs and unused stuff, lying there lifelessly for you know how many years since no one has ever used it! It'll just be filled with," I then proceeded to make revolting choking and barfing sounds, accompanied by me holding one hand around my throat while the other thrashes about in my chair frantically._

"_Well, this sure is some really sinister, bleak, dark, darkness..." Youichi mutters while sighing._

"_Oh, don't worry, there's more than meets the eye..." Seo smirks while resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Lovers resemble each other, might I add._

"_Don't worry, on the outside, it looks like some ordinary Special Star Dorm but inside, well, you'd find it even more extravagant than what it looks outside. Inside, it's like a mansion - even more so, depending on how you think of it – yet it still manages to give the feel of a hanok, well, you'll find out yourself. I'm sure you'll love it." My uncle hurried his sentence, somewhat excited, giving a knowing smile._

_I scoff, "Yeah, sure..." I give a sour look._

And that has led us here, making our way to the stupid Special Star floor. Stupid Rei-oppa made us use the stairs, he's using it too but he doesn't seem to break a sweat. The Special Star floor is like, the 13th or 14th floor, and uncle's office was located just on the 5th floor. Now, you might say, 'Oh, I don't get why you're complaining, that's a very small flight of stairs to climb.' Well, when I was a small little five or six year old girl...

"_Wah!" I was awestruck. "This place is so huge! It's like a princess's castle!"_

_My dad and uncle smiled as my little self was delighted. "This will be where you will spend most of your life in when you grow up, so it's good that it's to your liking." My dad smiled, though somehow looking relieved. My dad nudged Uncle Kazu, "There you go, see? We don't have to do anything mo-"_

"_Buuuut~... The stairs don't look very grand at all!" _I know, don't look at me; I was a kid at the time.

"_WHAT?" Dad and uncle's jaws dropped. Dad then chuckled nervously, "Dear, the stairs are already very huge and spiral, just how you said you wanted them to be..." Oh my goodness, does this kid need an appointment with an optometrist? Kazu thought, next to his brother._

"_What do you mean, daddy? In a castle, the stairs are much more bigger and much more spiral-y!" _My high-pitched voice made me sound even more annoying.

_Dad and uncle's vein popped at this. "Screw your kid, you idiot." I heard uncle say to my dad. "JUST MAKE THE STAIRS BIGGER, YOU BIG BULLIES!" I started tearing up. "NOW!" I started to whimper very loudly as uncle Kazu covered both his ears._

_Dad went on his knees to my height level and stroked my hair, "Honey, the stairs are as big as they could get... You'd have to take about a hundred steps to get to the next floor..." _He _was _exaggerating but, right now, it seemed like it was even more than a hundred.

"_DADDY, YOU BULLY! I'M GOIN' TO GO TELL MAMA!"_

_Kazu gave a low whistle as his brother suddenly stiffened. His wife is a demon, Kazu thought; she would do anything for her little baby._

"_A-Ah, I- We'll get to work." Izumi sighed._

"_You promise, daddy?" I sniffed._

"_Yes, baby..."_

_I then immediately stopped crying and gave a huge smirk. "Thanks dad."_

_The two brothers then gawked. _

Don't blame me; I was a little kid who hoped to be a princess like any other little annoying girl when a kid.

"I," Youichi panted, "Hate you, nee-san."

"Wow, you guys can handle an immense mission but you can't even walk a flight of stairs?" There were tiny beads of sweat on Rei-oppa's forehead.

"You," Seo panted, "say that, yet why are we still on the 7th floor?"

"Considering the fact that it's been about thirty minutes!" Youichi yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, sh- shut up!" I pant out, somehow also fitting in a huff.

"Ugh, let's just keep walking, this yip-yapping' of yours just seems to slow us down even more." Youichi climbed harder.

I give a childish "Hmph,".

* * *

Meanwhile... Enter Natsume Hyuuga

It was a very, very boring Saturday but hey, at least we have no school. (Not that I would actually be in there for at least 5 minutes.)

I lay down my bed in my Special Star room with my phone. I don't think I need to give you a description of my bed. Why? Do you _really _need to know? Augh, who am I talking to anyway? (A/N: Everyone.)

I flip my black Anycall Samsung Nori F open (A/N: Geez, that's the flip phone I want! Though, orange!) and immediately browse through my photos. I smile softly at one picture where Akemi and I were licking away at each other's ice creams. Mine was chocolate and hers was cherry. (A/N: There you go guys! Akemi is your mystery girl. But not the unknown person who's planning some events... I picked the name Akemi because well, when you think of a name, it gives you a visual image too right? I mean, when I think of the name 'Anne/Ann', I immediately imagine a red-head. So, yes. When I think of the name 'Akemi', I see a cheery brunette with shoulder length hair and pony tails, though there is some hair left not tied up.)

Akemi was – _is _– an amazing girl. She just fills that empty space in my heart, you know? I sound so cheesy but, it's true. And that sounded cheesy too, I assume. Akemi is just – wow. I can't explain how she makes me feel. Sure, she doesn't really leave a huge impact on me like Mikan di- No, erase that thought. I close my eyes, and breathe in and out deeply. I cannot, absolutely cannot think of Mikan. No mandarins, no polka dots, no amazing, flowing, shiny brown hair...

After about 15 – 30 minutes, I opened my eyes. 'Akemi' is the first thing that pops into my mind. I repeat her name several times, soon making it a mantra. Akemi, Akemi, Akemi...

I stare up at my huge red painted ceiling. I then drag myself out of bed and stretch. My muscles are a little tense. Maybe I should go for a little exercise. After a few minutes of thinking, I say aloud to myself, "Yes, an exercise, that'll do me some good."

I change into a loose green shirt, accompanied with gray sweat pants and my black and green Adidas and to top it all off, I put on a black and grey baseball cap.

I was ready. Throughout the years, I've taken a liking to go down the stairs as my little warm up. It does make me dizzy since it's so... spiral. (Screw whoever planned for it to be that way, by the way) But none the less, it's a pretty good warm up. (A/N: Le gasp, Natsume, you just screwed your own (past) love! If you've moved on entirely, that is.)

I stretch a little more for several minutes, just to loosen up my muscles (since it _is _going to be a long trip down, but since it's the way down, I guess I'll be fine.) (A/N: No, you probably won't be fine...)

Okay, now I'm _really _ready. I then walk out the door, not before locking it of course, and then walking to the stairs, already making my way.

* * *

Mikan/Minha

"Okay, can we take a little b-break now?" I wheeze.

"Oh, come on! We're almost there! We're probably at the 9th or 10th floor!" Rei-oppa replied, panting a bit. After a while, he started panting too.

"A-and that's something to be-be proud of!?" Youichi retorted, letting out a weird noise that I assume was supposed to be a snort.

"Pr-Probably...?" Seo asked, now jogging his way up. I then stop for a moment and do something that I haven't tried to do before. I kiss Seo's nose softly as he blinks.

Blink.

Blink.

And there you go. A newly invented shade of red!

"Am I making you feel hot, Seo?"

Youichi and Rei-oppa immediately stop and turn their heads to us, a tint of red making its way into their cheeks. "Minha!" Rei-oppa hissed, feeling very disturbed that his own sister, me, would be able to say that.

"Am I making you sweat and pant that hard, Seo?" I playfully tease and smirk as we keep climbing.

"N-Noona-"

"Geez, and people would think after a good half year, you would stop calling me 'Noona'. Noona this, Noona that. Just shut up and kiss me you idiot."

I quickly turn and tangle my fingers into his hair and kiss him softly. He smiles into my lips, yet still blushing furiously.

"Omigosh,"

I chuckle a little bit into Seo's lips as I hear Youichi squeak and turn around.

"Mikan!?" A very low voice calls out. I'm absolutely certain that that is not Rei-oppa.

But then, there's no one who calls me Mikan... Oh my goodness! Who the heck recognizes me?

I open an eye and look up, only to see astonishment etched across Natsume Hyuuga's face. _Natsume Hyuuga's._

My other eye opens and then my eyes widen, I push Seo gently away from me and I clear my throat. "Hyuuga,"

* * *

**Ta-dah! I hope this makes up for the last chapter. I'm extremely excited right now to hear you guys's reviews. I'm sure Persona and Youichi are very disturbed right now. Heheh.**

**Double R?**


	7. Unbelievability? Is It Even a Word?

**I'm kind of disappointed at the amount of reviews but nonetheless, I'm happy I actually _have _quite some supporters out there. (Ah! Saranghae, by the way!) I just noticed now, but even if it doesn't seem like it, the last chapter was seriously 2000k + words. Unbelievable, huh? Insert eye roll.**

**So, whenever you're ready. Here we go. Now, to kill your suspense.**

* * *

Natsume

Un... believable.

Here I am, standing in front of Mikan Saku- ...Of course, how stupid have I gotten? Let me rephrase that. Here I am, standing in front of Mikan _Yukihira_, my past love, with only the top of her head clear in my view. And then, and then – Did she just...?

"Am I making you feel hot, Seo?" The name Seo most definitely does not sound Japanese. Well, maybe a little but...! Who the heck is this guy!?

"Am I making you sweat and pant that hard, Seo?" Her voice got louder and louder, as did the thumping of footsteps.

"N-Noona-" A weak voice called out. Geez, and I thought she went for someone way better than me. It'll be way too easy to get her back into my (very well muscled) arms again. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to add that in. Heheheh.)

"... ter a good half year, you would stop calling me 'Noona'. Noona this, Noona that. Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." I then hear a soft strangled cry break out and I freeze. Was she just- Did she just... _kiss him_? I don't know how long I've been standing here for but, certainly, it was quite a few minutes, since it gave them enough time to turn their little innocent kisses into a heated one. "Omigosh!" I hear a familiar voice cry out. I ignore it, though and instead, let my (amazing) mouth betray me. (A/N: I just had to add that in too, though you can ignore it if you want.)

"Mikan!?" My voice was an octave higher than my usual one and the words from my lips came out so suddenly, that it just sounded like a strangled squeak. If that was even possible.

Suddenly, I hear someone clear their throat and I quickly close my agape mouth. Dang you, mouth. You seriously are just heck good when it comes to contact and skin ship. "Hyuuga..." The voice was low and a little raspy (I mean, who wouldn't have a raspy voice after that kiss? Dang), the polar opposite of my beloved Mikan's voice. So, I did what first came to mind. And that was to just cry out, "Who are you!?" In a loud shrieky voice while stumbling a little, saved by the automatic grip(ping?) of my hands on to the railing.

The girl's lower lip trembled a bit for a few seconds, almost making me want to go over to her and hold her in my arms, but all I could do was soften my gaze towards her. I wonder what her name was.

Soon, my thoughts got answered as she introduced herself. "I'm... Shin Minha. Uh, new here – me and my," She blushed, looking a little hesitant, "Boyfriend are. So, what's up?"

"You know Persona and Youichi?" I questioned almost too quickly, baffled.

"Oh, yeah, " she grinned, "I know Mr. _Persona _over there." She over emphasized 'Persona' and said it in the way that it meant, personality, facade, blah blah etc.

I saw a vein pop near his temple and I grinned. Not quite used to this display of emotion but yeah. "What's your alice, or maybe even alice_s'_?" I asked, directing the question mostly to her.

"Oh, I have the steal, copy and erase alice aka SCE alice and-" She paused and winced for a moment, realization seeming to dawn over her. "Oooh..."

As the 3 other people slowly realized what she had realized, they face palmed themselves. I did not get whatever they were getting.

"You idiot of a sister! Some darkness you have here, forgetting you have almost every alice in the world! F-" Wh- She has almost every alice in the world? That's... WICKED.

"YOUICHI!" she screamed, "How old are you? About nine? Oh yes, I'm right. DO NOT SWEAR."

"Anyway, yes. SCE and Nullification alice are my _main _alice's." I stared in awe for two seconds and then scanned her, bad boy and all.

"You know, you're pretty cute..." I said in a low voice.

"Sorry," she replied, "Do I need to introduce my boyfriend over here?"

I raised my eyebrows, "That little munchkin?" I scrunched up my nose in distaste then I laughed, "Ha! Sure, sure..."

She then scowled and I raised my eyebrows and stared at her. I opened my mouth again to apologize but before I could do so, she suddenly disappeared along with her little boyfriend, Youichi and Persona and all she left me with was a mere, unhappy, "Bye,"

Yep, totally not Mikan, I thought as I shook my head and jogged down the stairs after staring at the empty space she had once stood in.

* * *

**I don't know... I think something's wrong about this chapter. I think it's a fast pace and I'm pretty sure that I have bored you to death. Maybe review your thoughts? Who's POV do you want next? Seo's maybe? I probably will do his POV. I'm not sure. And seriously, I need answers now. It's either Seo or Natsume. And if I get my stuff right, she might even end up with no one. Seriously, I'm pretty much all set for the ending, just not the in-betweens. I'm also ashamed for this short chapter. Bite me.**


End file.
